Two beginnings One ending
by NoNameX
Summary: Elizabeth was your adverage teenager that got bitten... by a vampire. As she is thrown into this world of the cold ones she has to make hard fast decisions, accept this life, find herself and not get eaten by werewolves. What? it happens. OCx?
1. Chapter 1: Change

**Two beginnings One ending**

Chapter one: Change

* * *

**They say that every story has a beginning and an ending. Well mine's messed up. Mine's got two beginnings and one ending. How does that work? Well then sit down and I'll tell you. My name is Elizabeth Stone. This is my story.**

**Beginning-**

It was my little sister's birthday and I wanted to get her something she'd like.

I remembered when we were in target a couple weeks ago she saw a backpack with tinker bell on it. She really wanted it but I didn't have the cash for it. So I told her I would get it for her birthday if she was good.

two days later I was digging though all of these brightly colored bags trying to find a blond with pixie wings. I gave a yell of triumph when I found it and held it in the air like it was the answer to life. After I freaked out the other customers and paid for my merchandise I started walking home. I pulled out my cell phone and called my mother.

"Hey are you out of there yet?" She asked instead of answering hello.

"Yes mother dearest." I sighed

"Is that Lizzie? Let me talk! Let me talk!"

I laughed when I heard my little sister in the background. Mom gave her the phone

"Lizzie!" she squealed

"Hi!" I tried to copy her high pitched voice.

"Lizzie, did you get me anything?" She asked

"Were you a good girl?" I asked

"Yeeees! I help mommy with the cake!" She informed me

"Good job. I'll be home in a few minutes and maybe I'll show you what I got from the store."

"OK! Here mommy take the phone."

After we said our goodbyes I hung up. As soon as I pushed the off button I heard a loud crash. I turned to my right, there was an alley way. A few dumpsters lined the sides of the buildings but I didn't see anything that could have made that noise.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!" I heard someone cry out.

I should have run. I should have run as fast as my legs could carry me and forget I ever heard anything. But I didn't.

I looked around but I didn't see the person in the alley. I looked down and up the streets, they were bare surprisingly.

"Anyone back there?" I called out.

A sound of a trash can being knocked over was my answer. I figured I should investigate and went in the alley. Passing a few of the dumpsters I saw that it lead into another alley way or more like a dead end. there was one dumpster, a TV with the screen busted and knocked over trash can.

There was also a pale hand sticking out from behind the dumpster. I dropped my shopping bag and got my cell out again. I dialed 911 and poised my thumb on the call button. My heart hammered in my chest as I ventured further to see who the hand belong to.

There was a woman with short black hair, her eyes were closed and blood was everywhere. Her throat looked like it was _torn _open and bite marks were on her left wrist.

I put a hand over my mouth and backed up.

"_HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" _I yelled in my head and pressed the call button.

"911 how may I help you?" A guy asked on the other line.

It was just like in the movies, I freaked out.

"I found a body! She's dead there's blood all over!" I continued to panic while the guy tried to calm me down.

"Miss where are you?"

I opened my mouth to answer but I felt a draft of cold air on my neck.

"Miss? Miss!"

My phone was wrenched out of my hand. I whipped around to see a guy with long blond hair. He had it tied back and his eyes were a crimson red. His skin was **pale**. I mean whiter than me and that's saying something. I probably would have thought he was handsome if I wasn't scared out of my mind.

A wicked grin formed on his face as he crushed my phone. Instinct kicked in and I ran for it. I made it to the corner that connected the two alley ways but got no further.

He appeared right in front of me! Just like that, BAM! WHAT?

My gasped and turned around but it was a dead end. Fantastic. I heard and chuckle and then "No scream? No cry for help? No questions?" He asked

I just bit my bottom lip looking around for a weapon.

"Well, that's a little disappointing. Then again I'm getting a dessert so I shouldn't complain."

"_Dessert? What the hell is he gonna do to me?" _I screeched in my head

I saw a lead pipe. It wasn't that long but hell if was gonna save my ass then who cares? I ran over and picked it up. I turned back around holding the pipe like a baseball bat.

"You have very good form." He commented before he came at me.

I swung it as hard as I could when he got close enough. I hit my target but the vibration was so strong that I dropped the bar and rubbed my hands on my jacket. I looked for the guy he was rubbing the side of his head. My jaw dropped. It didn't look like there was any damage done to him at all! I looked down at the pipe that was now bent back. A cold hand wrapped around my neck then pined against the brick wall. I couldn't breathe then reality hit me.

"_I'm going to die here! I can't die here!"_

I tried to get his hand off me. I scratched I kicked I tugged but nothing worked! He just glared at me with those evil eyes. The red color had so much hate and frustration. I desperately needed air, my eyes rolled to the back of my head

He let go, I fell to the ground gasping. I felt weak and the first of many tears slid down my face. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me back. I looked up at him, my vision was blurry.

"You're a monster." I choked out

He hissed and stamped on my leg. I could hear it and feel it snap. Screaming to the top of my lungs I prayed that someone would hear me.

"_This was probably how that woman died." _

I felt that my wrist being pierced by what felt like teeth. There are no words for the pain that I felt at that moment. It burned and it felt like all of my energy was being sucked right out of me. He stopped and pulled away but the burning continued.

At that point I didn't care if I died. In fact, I wanted to die. I arched my back and recoiled at the pain, it seemed like forever but the burning stopped and started to freeze. I stopped screaming and just layed there. I thought about my mom. She was best cook in the world, she could be harsh a points but I loved her. And my little sister, Emma. She was turning six. Sweet and innocent, cute as button.

It was so cold. The hot tears seemed to be the only heat I had left.

"Carlisle! This one is still alive! She's been bit!" A voice yelled but it seemed so distant.

"Can you take the poison back out?" the voice asked, it was very feminine.

"We're too late for that Esme." Another voice, this one was male.

I couldn't open my eyes to see my saviors, I was too exhausted.

"We need to get her away from here. Quickly I can hear the police siren. You take the girl; I'll deal with the rest."

I didn't hear the other's response but felt like I was being picked up. I can't say then it all went black because it was already black. Let's just say I gave up to cold that was taking my life and faded away.

**-Ending-**

The next time I opened my eyes, it was like my vision got upgraded. It was so clear. The walls of the room were white and so was the ceiling. I turned my head to my right, a sliding door lead to a balcony. And to my left there were two medium sized windows with their blinds shut.

I was lying in a double bed but I was on top of the covers. I ran my hand along bedding and patted the pillow that my head was resting on. They were both very soft. The pillow was all white and the bedding was green with black swirl design.

"_Where the hell am I?" _I thought

Holding up my hands I saw that they too had improved. My nails were perfect! Usually they were chipped and uneven because I bit them out of nervous habit but right now they were flawless and beautifully shaped. My fingers were long and slender instead of stumpy looking. My arms were bare and I couldn't see any beauty marks on them or the scares I got from my neighbor's cat. I rubbed my hands together but no heat formed in my palms. I stopped, there was one scar but no cat caused that. On my left wrist was a half moon bite that looked similar to humans bite. My skin was so pale it looked like white on top of white but I could still make it out.

That guy bit me there! I shot up and bent over, cradling my wrist. I examined the bite closer; a normal human couldn't do that to anything.

"_She sees the scar, poor dear."_

"_Why hasn't she noticed us yet?" _

"_She's being unusually calm for a newborn."_

I looked up to where I heard the voices and the sight before me caught me completely off guard.

"BLOODY HELL!" I yelled and kicked myself backwards and slammed against the headboard so hard I could hear it split. Growling I jumped up ontop of it with my fingers bent like claws.

"_Very unusual new born. She reacted the way a human would."_

"_She can hear our thoughts."_

There was seven people in front of me, seven very pale, gold eyed people. One of them, a girl, was standing up and wearing a friendly smile on her face. The rest of them were crouching in a defense like position.

"She won't attack! You just surprised her!" The small pixie like woman scolded the rest of the group.

Her hair was short and black, styled to fan out to sides of her head. She was very pretty in her grey dress and black light weight sweater.

She made a step in my direction but the boy up front with curly blond hair stopped her. He gave her a look and I heard

"_Don't be a fool Alice!" _

But his lips didn't move. I began to consider the fact that I may have gone insane.

"_You have not." _

"_Alice must have seen something." _

I looked for around for the source of these voices but it all went back to the group even though they definably not talking.

"It's alright Jazz. She won't hurt me, I've seen it." The girl told the blond.

"Alice, she has just woken up." He said in a low voice which I surprised to even be able to hear.

She pated his cheek and came over to me.

"My name is Alice. We are very good friends in the future! It's alright; no one will hurt you here." She said and held out her hand.

Anger and fear seemed to conquer the rest of my emotions. I tensed up ready to either attack this woman or run for my life but then I was calm. Just like that! First voices and now mood swings, this does not look good.

All of the sudden there was a flash and I saw myself with these people. We were all shaking hands and introducing ourselves to each other.

I was back in the room just like that. I stared down at her hand and then up at her face. I don't know why but I knew I could trust her. So I took her hand and she helped me down off the head board.

When we turned to the rest of the group, a look of shock was written on their faces and thankfully I heard no random voices.

"_Impossible!"_

Me and my big fat mouth, the room started flooding with voices.

"_Oh lord you do talk to yourself a lot." _One spoke out louder than the others.

"_OH MY GOD, JUST SHUT UP!" _I yelled in my head.

One of the guys with short brownish red hair that looked like the wind blew it back was smirking at me. He was very attractive, medium height lean.

"_Nice to meet you as well my name is Edward." _

"_Wait, what?" _

"_I am the attractive boy." _

"…_So I'm not crazy, you're just invading my mind."_

"_Well I wouldn't put it like that-"_

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm sorry we startled you." A man with combed back blonde hair said with apologetic smile

"_Carlisle… why does that sound so familiar?"_

"It's alright. My name is Elizabeth Stone. I said awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Stone. This is my family," He turned and gestured to the rest of the group.

"Esme is my wife."

She had shoulder length honey brown hair with bangs. She was shorter than me but taller than Alice. A soft smile formed on her face and she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"_I know I heard these names."_

"_They are the ones that found you." _Edward explained

"_Found me?" _

I didn't think about it any further and shook her hand.

"This is Emmet and Rosalie."

Emmet was tall and muscled. I was pretty sure he could pick me up and toss me across the room. He had really short black hair and wide grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. He sort of reminded me of a giant teddy bear for some reason. My smile fell when I saw the woman next to him.

Now I'm just come out and say that they were all beautiful and should be on those fashion magazines but Rosalie was the perfect impression of a Goddess. She had beautiful long golden blond hair that curled at the tips. She had a perfect figure, not too fat, not too thin. Her eyes were the same color as the rest of them but I swear it was like should could pierce right through my soul with them. But her face was expressionless like a statue. The last thing I would want to do is be on her bad list and I didn't even know her.

I nodded my head to her and she nodded back.

"You already met Alice." Carlisle chuckled a bit. I turned to Alice who hadn't let go of my hand yet.

"And this is Edward and Jasper."

Jasper was the guy with the curly blonde hair he had his arms to the side and was standing straight up. He reminded me of a soldier with his posture.

Alice let go of my hand and went to his side and kissed his cheek and held on to his arm. Jasper ignored her and continued to watch me carefully.

"_He's waiting to see if you are going to panic and attack or run away from us like you were planning earlier." _Edward answered my question.

"_I knew that." _I thought back to him with an attitude.

Edward smirked again. Everyone noticed this and millions of questions filled my mind. Some were mine, some weren't. I rubbed my head, trying to straighten out jumble of words in my mind.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry." Edward assured me out loud.

"Get used to what?" Emmet asked before Carlisle.

"She can read minds and apparently see the future." He informed them.

"She can?" Jasper and Rosalie asked.

"She can!" Alice repeated happily.

There was a flash and I was in another room, this time I was in what looked like a study of some sort. A massive desk was near the back of the room. Book shelves covered the side walls from top to bottom. I saw that Me, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper were in the room. We were talking about vampires. I was back in the bed room with everyone else.

What is wrong with me? Did I get mutated somehow?

"What happened to me?" I turned and asked Carlisle.

A sad look crossed his face and he said.

"We do have a lot of explaining to do. Why don't you join me, Edward and Jasper in my study to discuss this further?"

I'll be damned.

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic on twilight and I'd really like your opinion on it so please review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Vampire X Men

**Second Time Around**

**Chapter two: A vampire X-men**

**

* * *

**

"I'm a what?" I shouted

"A vampire." Carlisle answered calmly

I started calming down again, turns out I don't have mood swings its Jasper controlling my emotions. I looked back down at my scar. That guy bit me and drank my blood but then he let go… And I turned into a vampire.

"Correct." Edward nodded his head

"But, vampires are supposed to be a myth."

"Well, we are exactly like Dracula." Said Carlisle and he stood up from his desk.

"We don't burn in the sun. Our skin…you'd have to see for yourself." He said and walked over to the windows, pulling aside the curtain he beckoned me over.

I stood and slowly made my way over to stand next to him with jasper right behind me and Edward propped up against the door.

Carlisle rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and stepped into the sunlight. He lit up like a freaking Christmas tree. Edward chuckled but I ignored him. Carlisle's skin was sparkling like it was made out of a millions of tiny diamonds. It was amazing and beautiful, but also strange. I held out my arm in the ray of sun and my skin glittered in the same way.

I was mesmerized by this. Vampires sparkle in the sun but they don't burn? I don't remember reading or watching anything about vampires like this.

"You will have to drink blood. You'll be stronger and faster, photographic memory." Carlisle began to list off things as he shut the curtains.

"I can't drink blood from a human." I interrupted.

"No you won't have too. We can train you to drink blood from animals instead." Carlisle gave me a soft smile and sat down at his desk again.

I kept hearing Jaspers thoughts about how unnaturally calm I was so I tried to block them out so I could think. I was still having a hard time believing that this was real and not a dream. I sat back down in the chair and my thoughts went back to the alley.

Why didn't that guy just kill me like he did to that other lady? The lady, The woman with the black hair!

"What happen to the woman with the short black hair?" I asked

"We cleaned up a bit but we made sure that the police found her." Carlisle assured me.

"That reminds me; we found a shopping bag as well."

"That was mine!" I exclaimed "My little sister's birthday present was inside it!"

It was their turn to be silent. Carlisle had that sad look on his face again. Emma and mom, I'm vampire now how am I going to be able to hide this from them?

"You won't be able to. You won't be able to control your thirst, it will be better for them if you stay missing." Edward said

"_Oh-no." _I heard Jasper think.

"Edward." Carlisle said sternly. "_Don't upset her!" _

"They're my family!" I yelled and stood from the chair so fast it knocked over.

Jasper took hold of my arms and held them behind my back. My throat burned intensely, I tried swallowing a few times to make it die down.

"I wasn't going to kill anybody." I muttered

"She needs to go hunting." Said Edward

"Hunting?" I asked

Carlisle nodded to jasper and he let go of me. I was mad at him. Always jumping on me even if I blink!

"_I'm sorry." _Jasper apologized

"It's alright; you're just trying to keep everyone safe." I sighed and folded my arms.

"But still, it was my little sister's birthday. I never gave her gift to her! And I have school, my mom needs me too!"

"I understand but you have to think about what's best for them. Don't worry about you're school either." Carlisle said

My throat burned again, I rubbed it.

"You should really go hunting. It'll help with the burning." Carlisle got up and went over to me.

He put his hand at the small of my back and we headed to the door which Jasper opened. We went back down the hall way that was filled with older paintings, Some I recognized from art books.

Jasper's thoughts were still puzzling over my emotions. Carlisle's were about having Jasper and Alice taking me hunting and Edward-

"_You're enjoying reading everyone's mind aren't you?" _Edward thought to me

"_You gonna make a habit out talking to me like this?" _I thought back with an attitude.

"_Maybe." _He gave another chuckle

I shook my head with a smile on my face.

We entered the living room. Everyone's thoughts were all different. Esme's were about my new abilities. Rosalie's were about how I turned into a vampire. Alice wanted to go shopping which made me giggle a little about. And Emmet was wondering about how strong I was.

Alice pranced on over to me with a smile that light up the world. She was about to say something but Carlisle told her he wanted her and Jasper to take me out 'Hunting'.

She nodded and took my hand. We went over to an open window to my surprise.

"Are we jumping out?" I asked her

"Yes, it'll be fun!" She told me

After that she let go of my hand and leap out the window which had to be two stories up. I watched, amazed when she landed gracefully on the green grass. Jasper stood behind me and told me to fallow her through our minds. This took a bit of courage but I jumped, and landed on my feet but not as nearly as neatly as Alice.

She cheered for me anyhow, and Jasper landed beside her. I was bare footed but my feet didn't feel cold. Just felt the grass, no temperature at all. Jasper went ahead of me and Alice as we ran through the forest. I enjoyed the strong earthly smell and the sun rays that shined through all fall leaves. I felt no pain when I stepped on the stones and twigs. We going really fast but I wasn't tired and the wind was refreshing.

It was all lovely but then I smelled this strong aroma, it was so sweet and mouth watering. My throat burned yet again as I fallowed the scent, forgetting completely about Jasper and Alice. The scents lead me to a deer, or what one would call a doe. Instinct took over and I leap on top of it pinning it to the ground. I was about to bite into it but part of me was screaming not to, that what I was doing was wrong. I still had it pinned but I was arguing with myself on wither or not to bite.

"Why isn't she killing it?" I heard a hiss behind me. I whipped my head around to see both Jasper and Alice standing a few feet away.

They both encouraged me to kill the poor thing. But I didn't know if I could do it even though I was more than willing a few moments ago. I stared down at it as it struggled, I felt sorry for it but I was very thirsty.

This was nightmare! I was a vampire I couldn't turn back, I couldn't wake up. This was real. I closed and bit down on its neck and drank the blood. My mind went in daze as I drink the bitter sweet blood. The liquid poured into my mouth, I just couldn't get enough. What stopped me were my eyes opening again. I felt horrible and disgusted. Though I had to admit I liked the taste, it was a guilty pleasure that I would never speak of. I let go of the animal and turned back to Jasper and Alice. I felt ashamed so I didn't look in their eyes at first. Alice came over and patted my shoulder whispering that it was ok and that I would get used to it. But seriously didn't think I would.

I glanced down at my dress; it had some droplets of the doe's blood near the top.

"I'll show you how to get it out." Alice said, taking my hand once more we went over to Jasper who looked confused.

"Can you hear me?" He asked

"Yes." I answered

"No, I mean, in your mind." He corrected himself.

I listened carefully but all I heard was leaves rustling, the wind, and some small critters running about somewhere.

"No, I can't." I said

They both looked worried decided it would be best if we went back and told Carlisle about this. We were just a little ways from the house because I could see the roof through the leaves.

"_Why can't she hear our thoughts now? I thought Edward said she could read minds." _

"_I hope there is nothing wrong with her. I didn't have a vision about this." _

"I can hear you now!" I said and stopped in my tracks. They did the same and looked back at me.

"_What?" _Was what they both thought

"I can hear your thoughts now!" I said happily. I'll admit I relieved to have my gift back.

"_What happened?" _Edward thought.

"_I couldn't read their minds in the woods!" _I thought back to him

"_What do you mean you couldn't hear their minds?" _

"_I just couldn't! I heard everything else but their thoughts." _

"_And now you can hear them?"_

"_Yes." _

Our conversation ended and we went inside the house though the door. When we got to the living room, I had a vision that everyone would be there and they all were which was kind of cool.

"Edward says you lost your ability to read minds, is that true?" Carlisle asked

"Yes." I answered "But I started to hear them when we got close enough to the house."

Everyone's thoughts were questions just like my own. What happened? Then Carlisle had a theory that I didn't have the full ability to read minds. Just to copy off Edward when he was close enough.

We tested this theory by having Edward go outside. I told them I could still hear them. They had Edward go further. I could still hear. They had Edward go a few more miles and I lost it.

"I can't hear." I mumbled.

Carlisle called Edward on a fancy looking cell phone and had him come back. A few seconds before he got back to the living room I could hear again. I informed Carlisle; he nodded and called Emmet, Edward and Alice away. They went far enough so I couldn't hear them.

We all sat in uncomfortable silence. Well not for long because Jasper put us all in a relaxing state. I thought about my family. They were right; it wasn't safe for me to be around them when I'm like this. But I still wanted to say goodbye. But how could I do that without them looking for me?

"How long was I asleep?" I asked Esme since she was sitting next to me.

"Three days." She answered.

Three days, Mom was probably going insane, Emma too. Carlisle returned. He didn't say anything to us, just sat down beside me and Esme. Then Emmet crashed through one of the large windows, shattering it completely.

It surprised all of us except Carlisle.

"Did you see that in the future?" He asked me

I shook my head and continued to stare at Emmet who roared with laughter at my expression.

I had a vision. We were still in the living room but Edward kicks down the door that leads from the staircase to the living room and Alice comes in from behind him, repeating Carlisle's question.

I popped back and about fifteen minutes later I started hearing everyone's thoughts and footsteps on the staircase. Edward and Alice were speaking another language and then Edward kicked down the door.

"Did you see that?" Alice asked and hopped over the remains of the door.

I nodded.

"My entrance was better." Emmet said to Edward and plopped down next to Rosalie.

"So it's official. You can mimic other abilities as long as you're within a certain distance." Carlisle clapped his hands together.

"She can't mimic mine." Jasper said.

"Did she try?" Carlisle countered.

Jasper and I exchanged looks. I didn't want to try and use his ability. Hell what if I made a mistake? Edward and Alice's abilities are automatic but Jaspers you have to really **control.**

"_Go ahead. Try and make everyone angry. It's an easy emotion to create. I'll handle it if it gets out of control." _He thought calmly but his feelings were bothered.

I nodded and looked at everyone trying to get them all in view. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this but I had to try.

I tried to think about being angry. I thought about people trying to hurt Emma. I thought about when one of the boys in my home room made my friend cry. I thought about when my father walk out on me and my mother and how she wept on the kitchen floor.

I forced the feeling to the pit of my stomach and glared at everyone. I could just see their moods change. I feel the change. Rosalie growled unhappily so I stopped and closed my eyes. Jasper took control like he said he would and put his calming spell on us all.

So I can mimic everyone's abilities. Everyone's thoughts were impressed with me. I opened my eyes and Esme put her hand on my shoulder.

"I think that's enough for today." She said and stood. We all began to stand. "I'll show you back to your room dear." Esme draped her arm around my shoulders.

"My room?" I asked her

"Until we move, right Carlisle?" She asked

"Yes, if you wish you can join our family. I pretty sure we already think you are family." He nodded to everyone.

They all agreed in their own way. This was really sudden. Could I just give up my family for this one?

"I need time to think." I told them.

Esme lead me back to the room I awoken in. I sat down on the bed. I didn't hear anyone's thoughts; feel any of their feelings or anything like that. I was alone to think. It was obvious that I would have to leave my family. I was danger to them now. But I can't leave without saying good bye, it was unacceptable.

I could hear foot steps about a second later Carlisle opened the door. I noticed he had a different sent than the rest, like vanilla.

"I thought you would want this." He said and gave me the tinker bell backpack.

"Oh, thanks… for everything." I smiled up at him. He returned it and sat down next to me.

"I know it would be hard to leave-" He started

"I know. It's too dangerous." I interrupted him.

"You can stay with us but understand if you do, we would have to leave." He said while staring at the window.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you see you have changed. And if anyone were to recognize you, how would you explain it? How would you explain living with us? Not only that but you need to be in a place to you can get used to and control your new strengths." He explained

"I see." I said quietly.

"But we are more than willing to have you in our family. You are not alone in this."

After that left he left the room. I saw that a body length mirror was brought in and went over to it.

I did change. For once I thought I was beautiful. My naturally straight dark brown hair was so smooth it look like glass. My bangs just covered my eye brows and my almond shaped eyes were a deep red. My skin was paler than before and completely flawless. My lips were a pinkish hue and all of my freckles were gone. My legs looked like that had more muscle and my arms were better shaped. I wondered why my eyes were red and not gold making my mental note to ask Carlisle about it.

I turned away from the mirror and returned to the bed. This family was odd but they're kind. It was nice to know I still had a place to be even if I left home. I held the backpack in my hands and I made my decision. I got up went out to the balcony and jumped off the railings. I took off as soon as I hit the ground and ran as fast as I could dodging everything in my path. This needed to be done and I couldn't afford to be caught.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review I'd love to know your opinion on the story.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**Two Beginnings One ending**

Chapter 3: Goodbye

* * *

I hid the shadows of the trees, careful not to get hit by the sun beams. The blinds on the backsliding door were drawn back so I could see Emma sitting by the dining table, coloring it looked like. My throat has been acting up ever since I arrived at the neighborhood. I've been ignoring it the best I could. I clutched the bag and stepped out from behind the tree, wondering how I was going to get her to come outside.

It didn't take much because she looked over and saw me. Her curls bounced as she hopped off the chair. She was going to fast so she tripped on her way to the sliding door. She didn't seem to care, wrenching open the door, and she ran over to me with her arms stretched out. I smiled but then frowned when I heard a twig snap behind me.

"_ELIZABETH, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" _Edward shrieked in my mind.

I turned around and quickly put my finger to my lips in a SHUSH position. The whole freaking Cullen family was there in the trees. I didn't examine much further because Emma attacked my legs.

I could hear Jasper hissing unhappily and the rest of the Cullen's yelling at me in my mind to get away from her. Emma let go of my legs and smiled with all her teeth. Well one of the two front teeth was missing. In her mind she was wondering where I was and the other thought was just happy to see me.

I forced the rest of the Cullens to relax even though it took extra effort to defeat Jasper's emotional wall.

"_Just give me a second!" _I thought to Edward.

I drowned out his irrated response and held my breath. Stooping down to her level and gave her the backpack. She squealed in delight and hugged me again. My throat screamed in protest when I completely refused to bite her. Her arms felt like fire against my neck but I ignored it. She finally let go and looked at me concerned.

"Lizzie, you're really cold! And you're dressed funny." She said and pointed at my dress which was now torn at the bottom from my journey.

"Yeah uh, a friend gave it to me but I messed it up." I laughed

"Uh-oh, you're going to need to sew it! Come inside, mommy has a sewing kit!" She insisted and tugged on my arm for me to stand up.

I gently removed her hand and said "Emma, I need to leave soon. I'll sew it later."

"Where are you going?" She asked getting upset. I got her to calm down as well.

"A school, it's really far away so I got to get going soon." I lied

"A school? But you already go to a school here."

"Yeah but the other school has better stuff. And you know how mommy always wants us to go to good schools right?"

"Yeah, But you said it's far away and I don't want you to go far away!" She cried.

I felt her sadness, my eyes softened.

"But I'll be a good thing. And you know I'll always be here." I said and put my hand to her heart. It freaked me out when I could feel her heart beat so I pulled it away.

She nodded and put down her gift. She held up both her hands. I never realized how small they were before. Seeing what she was trying to do; I smiled sadly and held up mine as well.

"You." She said and nodded at my hands "Me." She shook her hands "Together" She lined her hands up with mine "Forever." She closed her fingers in between the gaps between mine.

If vampires could cry, I would be doing that right now. I closed my fingers around her hand loosely so I didn't crush her. I nodded my head and she let go. She smiled and wrapped me into a hug for one last time. I hugged her back this time, imprinted this moment in my mind so I wouldn't forget.

I was upset that couldn't cry. It would be a relief from the heavy pain in my chest. So you who are reading this better be grateful that you can cry because I desperately wish that I still could.

"Good bye em." I whispered to her.

"Good bye Lizzie." She whispered back.

We pulled apart and she picked up her bag and walked back in the house, every step she took was a piece of my heart falling away till it was nothing but pieces at the bottom of my frozen chest. It wasn't just her that was leaving me, humanity as well. All I loved and cherished in my pass life was leaving me but it was for the best and I knew it but why does it hurt so badly? When she was safely back in the house I saw my Mom entering dining room surprised at Emma's gift. I quickly leapt back to my hiding place beginning to regret this trip.

She ran out to the backyard calling for me but I remained where I was. She was on the verge of crying I could tell. Her sadness and thoughts made me feel like I was betraying her. There were things I wanted to tell her but she wouldn't understand. I whispered oh so quietly

"I love you mommy."

And ran forgetting my little audience in the trees, I ran for a minute before falling down on my knees crying out. They didn't fallow me which I was happy about. It took me a few seconds to put myself together before going back in the direction I came. I felt rude for leaving them like that but I was sure they would understand. It wasn't long before I caught Carlisle's vanilla like sent and everyone else's getting familiar with them.

When I reached them they were all in a circle. They felt sorry for me and sent comforting thoughts to me. Especially Rosalie who walked up and gave me a hug as soon as she saw me, Alice and Esme soon fallowed after. Jasper was trying to replace my sadness with a better emotion but to me the pain never really left, I was just being distracted from it.

"So," I said "It's alright if I crash with you guys for a while?" I asked with a grin trying to change the subject and seal the deal.

"Totally." Emmet laughed

"I already consider you apart of the family." Esme said

Rosalie nodded with a soft smile along with Jasper.

"Absolutely!" Alice said cheerfully

"I'm pretty sure you know my answer." Edward grinned

"Welcome to the Cullen family Elizabeth." Carlisle said and gave me a hug.

After that we went back to the house to pack and well…. Buy stuff.

**Second Beginning-**

* * *

Thanks for reading! You know there is a little talk bubble thingy ma jig that has 'Review this story' beside it...why don't you go ahead and click on that? I'm just kidding, review if you want to I'd love your opinion!

(No seriously do it.)...(Jk.)...(No click now.)...(You know I'm messing with you :) ...

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The Furries

**Two Beginnings One ending**

Chapter four: The Furries

* * *

You know you'd think after you get turned into a vampire, never ageing beauty with super strength and speed with an extra power on the side you'd think you would never get nervous or intimated by anyone or anything but no.

You still want to bite your nails.

For example when you are about to go meet a bunch of vamp eating werewolves that are about the size of horses and about as massive as bears with anger issues you're gonna get a _little _nervous. I myself am.

We've been talking about moving for a couple weeks now; we've been in Alaska for about five years and people are starting to notice we aren't getting any older so it's time to skidattle out of here before they start jumping to conclusions.

Anywho we started talking about where we would go and Carlisle came up with this great idea to move to Washington and live in this little town called Forks. It was perfect. The sun barely showed itself, plenty of woods to run around and hunt in the only thing is, werewolves.

See, long time ago Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Edward came to that very same town but one day when they were hunting, a pack of werewolves found them. The werewolves were from a native tribe called the Quileutes. Apparently they weren't the first vampires the wolves came across. Carlisle explained to them that they weren't your average vampire that they didn't feed from humans. So they made a treaty, the chief made them promise they would never hunt or step foot on their territory and the Quileutes promised not to expose us to the humans.

So long story short the Quileutes were all "GET OFF MY LAWN YA BLOODY BASTARDS!" and Carlisle and them were like "FINE CRABBY DON'T GO WAKEING UP THE WHOLE DANG NEIGHBORHOOD." There you go, poetry.

Edward chuckled beside me as we ran through the forest.

But Emmet has been scaring me for the past few days with werewolf stories and kept reminding me about how I was so lucky to be the second fastest. Jerk. Then Rosalie would roll her eyes and tell me they smelled like rotting food inside an old gym bag inside a rusted locker that has been abandoned form twenty years and I no longer find my dead grizzly bear appealing. Jerks.

"_I never get bored of your commentary Copy- cat." _Edward said mentally.

"_And I'm never gonna get used to talking to you like this." _I replied and leapt over a boulder. Copy-cat is my nickname, I'm not too sure who came up with it. I don't like it but it already spread and concurred minds.

"_It was a group effort." _Edward inturupted my train of thought.

I gave him a half glare.

"Now remember Lizzie, don't look em in the eye." Emmet joked from up front.

"Stop teasing her Emmet." Esme scolded but it didn't dampen his playful, sarcastic mood.

Jasper has been trying to keep us all in a positive mood ever since we left. Even though the mood right now was light, we were all tense. Wolves are natural enemies of vampires Jasper thinks its instinct for us to feel this way around them, Carlisle disagrees he believes there is a chance for us to get along with the wolves we just all need to cooperate, unfortunately (I think.) the wolves are set on us being the source of all evil.

It angered me, none of us chose this, we had our lives were stolen and they blame us for it? I've seen and heard the past of each of my adopted family members, the horror and tragedy especially Rosalie's and Esme's but Carlisle tries to teach us not to hate them, they were taught to hate us and have seen the bitter side of vampires. I say tough, good and bad is in everything why judge us because of something our 'ancestors' did even though they aren't even related to us?

We were getting closer to the meeting spot. Carlisle told me to take notes; the meeting line is right at the border line that separates Vampire from Wolf territory and that I am under no circumstances to cross it. Alice kept huffing and sighing in frustration, I don't blame her. We can't see the future for the wolves for some reason. If they have anything to do with anything her visions are blank so do mine. So I can't see the outcome of the situation which totally sucks, I'm sure I'd feel better knowing that I'll come back in one piece.

We were paired in groups of two, Carlisle and Esme were up front, Rosalie and Emmet were to the right and Jasper and Alice were in the back, Edward and I however were in the back a ways. It was a defense Jasper came up with.

I could hear the thoughts of others, strangers, and could smell the most god awful stench in the universe mixed in with smell of smoke and burning wood.

"Told ya." Rosalie grimaced, Esme hushed her.

It was odd listening to the voices of the Quileutes, they could smell us apparently we were "sickly sweet." They all knew who we were but none of them actually met us. We arrived in this clearing, they had a make shift fire pit going I wondered what that was for, surely it wasn't cold…

One was in a wheel chair and looked ancient with wrinkles and sagging skin, the hair he had left was as white as snow but not nearly as pale as our skin. Although with his old and fragile appearance his almost black eyes were alive and alert his russet skin gave him a little color making him seem healthier, he was sitting up straight holding up his head, observing us. He didn't recognize me, he thought I was too young looking which ticked me off a little and wondered how the tragedy of me turning into a vampire came about. He pitied me, he truly felt sorry though it didn't show on his face.

The others called him 'Old Quil' in their minds, they were all wondering what he was thinking, what he thought of us. The one next to him wasn't as old but also in a wheel chair. Billy Black, he narrowed his eyes at us, they were just as black as Old Quil's but his hair was much darker and longer. His thoughts were also very much like Old Quil's, how did I join up, if I was as young as I looked (Damn it all for being changed at six-teen!) But he didn't have much sympathy, in fact he was disgusted with us. I wanted to glare or give him a hiss but Edward warned me against it.

The third was Harry Clearwater, He stood holding his head high standing straight and tall with his arms folded. He was older than Billy but younger than Old Quil. His hair was shorter than Billy's but not by much it was more grey and he was a little more plump but it gave him a firmer appearance.

But the forth was different than them and smelled the worst out of all three. His name was Sam, Sam Uley. He was _massive, _bigger than Emmet which is a real shocker and looked like a brick wall with his height and muscles, he didn't seem human. And he wasn't, he was one of the werewolves, fantastic. His hair was chopped short close to his head. A tattoo mark was on his left arm, some sort of symbol, I had no idea what it meant since none of them were thinking of it and no one else seemed to know either. He was bare footed, with cut off jean shorts and a hoodie (Much to Alice's horror.) while the others were dressed for the cold since it was November.

I wonder if he was cold, he didn't look cold. He wasn't thinking 'DAMN it be cold out here where are my freaking shoes?' instead he was preparing for us to suddenly attack and nom on the elders heads. The feelings that vibrated off him were discomfort/suspicion/alert all in all tense. Like the rest of us.

Behind him was another Werewolf named Jared. He was smaller than Sam and dressed in the same fashion but the stench was just as strong believe me. He was waiting for orders from Sam or any signs of aggression to rip us to pieces. His feelings were more Discomfort/disgusted/suspicion.

I decided I didn't like either of them for the time being.

"Let us begin." Old Quil said in a raspy voice Carlisle nodded in respect.

"No changes have been made to the treaty but we will go over it again for the newer members of the packs." He continued, I half expected him to cough or gag with the sound of his voice but he didn't.

The proper term of a group of vampires was coven but no one corrected him. Besides we like to be referred to as a family but I have a feeling they would have snorted or laughed at us at the thought of vampires being able to have families.

"The Cullens will not cross over into the reservation nor will they feed or bite any humans in the town of Forks for as long as they stay."

"We agree." Carlisle said

"_We don't care." _Jared sneered in his head.

I bristled and directed my gaze to him sharply without moving my head. He saw me do this and puffed his chest out and folded his arms. "_What cha gonna do Leech?" _He challenged. I almost growled in return but Edward stopped me.

"_Let it go." _Edward told me mentally.

He was completely relaxed the insult rolled off his shoulders like a puff of air.

"_Don't let it bother you they will see it." _He continued and he was right both Sam and Harry had noticed my behavior.

_And remember they don't know we can hear their thoughts and we don't want them to get any sort of idea that we can." _

Jasper detected my sudden change in mood and attacked me with calming feelings which I didn't bother to try fighting, the last thing I want to do is blow it because of my temper.

"In return we ask you to keep our existence a secret it wouldn't be any good to anyone if we were exposed to the public." Carlisle said to the elders

"Understandable." Old Quil nodded with his trio

"Everyone agrees and understands the terms, are there any other matter that should be discussed?"

There was silence, no one spoke for a long moment before Old Quil continued "Very well, let us continue in peace." He stressed the word peace although almost everyone doubted it in their heads myself included.

Carlisle stepped forward and shook hands with the elders and nodded to Sam who did the same then turned to leave. We followed behind him closely not leave so much as two inches between us. If there ever was a time that we could all trust each other it was far away. Very far away and I didn't need to see the future for that.

When we all got back to the house the stress from the meeting evacuated immediately and Jasper had nothing to do with it. I really loved our new house even though it was smaller than the one we had in Alaska. I guess the reason why I loved it so much is because before we came here it was in ruins. We planned and worked on it since the first time we came here to look for somewhere to live. But that wasn't the hardest part no… it was the decorating believe it or not. It was mostly us girls that did that part but Emmet and Jasper had plenty to do with the entertainment center. Yes vampires play video games. (Even though we have to keep a closet full of extra controllers and such in case Emmet or I get a little too excited.)

Carlisle went and stood in the middle of the living room with Esme right next to him. His thoughts said that he wanted to call a family meeting but we all knew even before we got to the house that he wanted to talk to us all.

"Alright everyone, the meeting with the Quileutes went very well I'm proud of you all." He started "As you all know I will be starting my first day of work at the hospital tomarrow and you will all be starting your first day of school."

I had almost forgotten that tomarrow was the first day I would be starting high school as a freshmen again but this time I plan on finishing. I had to catch up with my siblings who have completed high school about forty or sixty times before. Surprisingly I wasn't nervous about highschool… well maybe a little but not for the same reasons. I used to be afraid that I would get lost, wouldn't fit in, be bullied and wouldn't be able to keep up with my classes thus never getting into collage.

But those don't bother me anymore, one the school is tiny. Two having a social life isn't that important anymore and we kinda repeal humans because their six sense tells them that we are badies. Three I am freakishly strong with freakishly strong siblings to back me up. And forth photo graphic memory, oh yeah.

My main concern is the same as Jasper's, that I won't be able to control my thirst. Jasper isn't nearly as young as me but he has drank human blood before… a lot of it and he's still new to the animal diet and very afraid that he might go back to his old ways. In fact his thirst can get so bad Edward thinks he might never be able to adapt to the dietary ways.

Me on the other hand am still young even though I did well with Emma and on my first freaking day (It's still killing Jasper inside) she mattered **a lot **to me and somehow that was enough to keep me from hurting her but if it were someone else…

But then again I never had human blood so maybe it won't be as strong on me or it might be stronger we didn't know, in the few years I lived as a vampire the biggest group of humans I've been around was when we briefly went to visit Siobhan and her coven in Ireland we arrived at the airport and it was one of the most painful experiences I had so far and ended up squeezing Edward's and Rosalie's arms the whole time until we finally got to a car and speeded away.

"One of you will have to be with Elizabeth and Jasper at all times." Carlisle said. I cast my eyes towards the ground I hated having to be baby sat just as much as Jasper did but we both knew it was necessary and we both didn't trust ourselves. A wave of comfort fell over my shoulders like a blanket. I glanced over at Jasper who was also looking at the ground. I returned the feeling with a soft smile.

"It will be difficult but we have to learn, learn our limits and work with them. None of us have killed in many years now a fact we should be proud of." We all listened and appreciated the speech and nodded our heads in agreement. After that we all went our separate ways to spend the rest of our evening.

I looked up at one of the wall clocks it was 12:10 at night. I had six hours to kill before we had to leave for school since vampires don't sleep at all. I ended up wandering up to the roof staring up at the stars. Even as a vampire they were still beautiful. Especially with vampire vision you could see them a lot clearer (but it wasn't like I could see into space because that'd be too bad ass) I lied down just staring up at the stars, listening to everyones thoughts, feeling their emotions.

I loved my powers and my adopted family very much but with these powers its like I never really have any time to myself, I mean really by myself. With Edward's Jasper's and Alice's powers its like I'm sharing a body with every one of them. Jasper and Alice are going hunting and I could feel everyone's emotions go away I thought about going hunting too but decided I'd do it later and went back to staring at the glowing white lights in the sky.

I don't think I did star gazing nearly as much as I did when I was human than I did now. I guess I really busy or something. Another thing about becoming a vampire, there are only few memories you will really remember after your transformation. Like the ones that made you really happy, the ones that made insanely depressed and the ones where you were angry enough to turn into the incredible hulk.

Basicly the ones that were important to you or scared you in some way, Carlisle says that's why I remembered Emma's back pack, when that vampire attacked me in the alley way and when my dad left me, my mom and soon to be Emma so well.

I could hear Edward coming up to the roof

"_Is this seat taken?" _I heard him ask

"_Well it was for my friend bob the squirrel but he's a no show." _

"_That's a shame." _

"_Probably has something to do with the fact I ate his brother." _

"_Most likely" _

I smiled and patted the spot next to me, he sat down and watched the stars with me for a little while before he spoke back up again

"You shouldn't worry about school." He said out loud not taking his eyes off the stars.

"I'm trying not to."

"Didn't you and Alice see the future? You'll do fine."

"The future can always change." I said softly.

We were quiet again, Esme was bustling around her garden, Carlisle was in the library, Emmet was playing Halo and Rosalie was considering helping Esme. It helped listening to them go about their normal routines it felt the school thing wasn't such a big deal.

My thoughts wandered to the Quileutes, the wolves didn't seem that scary. I didn't like them but they weren't that terrifying.

"_Probably because I didn't see them in furry mode." _I snorted

To prove my point further he showed me the memory he had of them in wolf mode. I frowned.

"_That was the part where you were supposed to go "see lizzy you silly goose you had nothing to worry about!" _I glared at him

But he simply looked at me all seriously and said _"The wolves are dangerous Elizabeth, I'm not saying that you should be terrified of them but be alert. They can be just as violent and unstable as vampires can be when angered." _

I nodded and waved my hand dismissively not wanting to hear the lecture and layed back on the roof. My thoughts shifted to my past, mostly about my mother. I wondered what she was doing, if she changed in anyway. Now that I think about it Emma would be eleven now, I wondered what she looked like.

"I'm sure you could look them up." Edward offered

"Yeah…" I nodded "I should do that. Check up on them."

Edward didn't say anything else just crossed his legs and look out at the forest.

"Do you miss your mother?" I asked quietly. A few moments past by as he thought of his own mother, the few vague memories he had of her in the hospital, her sick dying face, I really glad Jasper went hunting I didn't want to feel the intense sadness he always felt when he thought of his mother.

"I'm sorry Edward I shouldn't of-" I started to say feeling awful for bringing up hard memories for him

"No it's alright… I do miss her… Very, very much." He said intrupting me. We sat there sharing memories of our past lives.

"You wanna go hunting?" I asked jumping to my feet.

"If you feel up to it." He said standing up "We'll have to be careful. This is around the time the furries come out you know."

"I thought they couldn't come onto our part of the land?" I demanded

"Who said anything about that?" He asked with a slight smirk and jumped off the roof.

"Edward!" I yelled and jumped off chasing him into the forest.

"Are you serious the furries can come over here?" I practically squeaked he just laughed.

"EDWARD!"

* * *

**ALAS VICTORY IS MINE. I. HAVE. UPDATED.**

I know not much happened in this chapter but I'm trying to decide how I'm going to ease my way in 'Twilight' and I also have to decide if I'm going to hook Liz up with anyone or if I'm just gonna let her be a loner. And if I do hook her up with some one who will it be? See I gotta play with it for a bit (AKA punishment for not being prepared) I think I might put up a poll about so we'll see so make sure to check my profile thing for the polls and updates… yeah until next time loves :D


End file.
